Until The Time Is Through
by Charity4
Summary: Owen loves Rachel...and he would do anything for her. But when her life is on the line, will he fulfill her wish?
1. Default Chapter

Until The Time Is Through - 5ive  
  
Now and forever  
  
Until the time is through  
  
I can't believe it  
  
I don't know where to start no baby  
  
So many questions  
  
Deep inside my heart  
  
Give me a moment before you go  
  
There's something you ought to know  
  
Baby now and forever  
  
Until the time is through  
  
I'll be standing here  
  
Waiting and never give up my faith in you  
  
Trying to make it clear  
  
Without your love I'd be half a man  
  
Maybe one day you'll understand  
  
Now and forever  
  
Until the time is through  
  
I'll be waiting...  
  
How can I tell you so that you can see  
  
Love has a meaning  
  
When you are here with me  
  
(When you are here with me, baby)  
  
Give me a moment before you go  
  
There's something you ought to know  
  
Baby now and forever  
  
Until the time is through  
  
I'll be standing here  
  
Waiting and never give up my faith in you  
  
Trying to make it clear  
  
Without your love I'd be half a man  
  
Maybe one day you'll understand  
  
Now and forever  
  
Until the time is through  
  
There is no one to comfort me  
  
Here in my cold reality  
  
I'm searching for words  
  
What can I say to make you see?  
  
Baby now, until time is through, I'll be here girl Baby now, until time is through, I'll be here girl  
  
Baby now and forever  
  
Until the time is through  
  
I'll be standing here  
  
Waiting and never give up my faith in you  
  
Trying to make it clear  
  
Without your love I'd be half a man  
  
Maybe one day you'll understand  
  
Now and forever  
  
Until the time is through  
  
I will be here for you until the time is through 


	2. Chapter 1

bChapter 1/b  
Owen walked through the door and set down his duffle bag, took off his soaking wet coat and closed the door. He walked into the den to fine his girlfriend, Rachel, asleep on the couch watching Tears of the Sun. He shut off the TV, and leaned down over Rachel and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He then covered up with the quilt that was on the couch. Rachel stirred a little bit, and she opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Hun," Owen said.  
  
Rachel smiled and said, "Hey, why are you soaking wet?" She checked him out from head to toe. He was a wet mop.  
  
"It's pouring out...It started about noon. How long have you been on the couch?"  
  
Rachel looked out the window. "Oh, about 10ish...I got sick of staying in bed. I hate being sick. I rather be at work with the Doomsday Twins."  
  
Owen smiled. He liked the Doomsday Twins. Well, actually, their names where Ron and Don Dummsdai. They reminded Owen of his childhood days with his brothers Andrew and Luke.  
  
"Really? You rather put up with Ron and Don? You must be really sick," Owen said with a smile, "I told you that shouldn't gone to work yesterday!"  
  
"Do I ever really listen to you?" Rachel asked.  
  
Owen shook his head. He knew Rachel never listened to him when it came to her job. "Hun, you have to start listening to me. I don't want you two to get hurt." Owen gently placed one of his hands on Rachel's stomach. She placed both of her hands on his hand.  
  
"Don't worry, the doctor said we're fine," she assured him.  
  
"Well, I better get dinner ready, it's already 5 o'clock," Owen said, getting up. Rachel grabbed his arm.  
  
"You know what I've been craving?" she asked.  
  
"Pickles and Ice Cream?" Owen said, holding back his laughter.  
  
"No!" Rachel laughed. "Not at all! I've been craving for Chinese!"  
  
Owen crinkled his nose. "Chinese? Ah, Rache, do you really wanna eat that stuff?"  
  
"Yes, I want to eat that stuff! It's good for ya! Less fat in it than American food!" Rachel laughed. "Please?!" Rachel begged and showed her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh no, not the puppy dog face! Anything but that! Oh no, I'm a goner!" Owen yelled. Then he straighten up and looked forward, and said in a robotic tone, "I will do what ever you say, master!"  
  
Rachel reached for the pillow behind her and threw it at Owen. "Knock it off! It's worse enough that I am expecting a baby! I don't need a childish adult!" Rachel laughed and carefully got up off the couch. Her belly was quiet small for 6 months.  
  
"Mr. Wilson, I mean it. Let's get going," Rachel said in her teacher tone.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Morgan!" Owen answered in a 4 yr. old voice.  
  
Rachel shook her head as she pulled on her coat. Owen pulled on his jean jacket and helped Rachel to the car.  
  
center*~*~*/center  
  
"What do you think?" Rachel said, shoving some sweet and sour chicken into her mouth.  
  
"About what?" Owen asked, "The food? Well it's yucky!"  
  
Rachel laughed. "No, silly, about the baby names!"  
  
"Oh, that! Which ones have we decided on?"  
  
Rachel smiled and shook her head.  
  
"We didn't decide yet. I though maybe if it's a girl we could name it Lori, after Luke's girlfriend--"  
  
"Ah, fiancée! Remember he asked her to marry him like in first grade!" Owen said.  
  
Rachel laughed, "That's only because you said you and Andrew were gonna hang him by his toes if he didn't ask her to marry him!"  
  
Owen smiled at the thought and said, "Yea, the good old' times. Luke said he loved us for that! You know he loves Lori!"  
  
"Yea I know. Considering that I grew up with her, I never knew she had that sort of taste."  
  
"You're 2 years younger than her," Owen pointed out.  
  
"I know, but you know what?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"We need to figure out a name! How about Cunningham for a boy?"  
  
"Hell no!" Owen said. "No way in hell!"  
  
Rachel smiled, "How about Joslin?"  
  
"Hey I like that! I really do! Owen said.  
  
"Good," Rachel said, "Ah," she added with a little pain in her voice.  
  
"What?!" Owen said in surprise.  
  
"Nothing, the baby kicked...really hard," Rachel said, laughing it off. It was nothing, Rachel thought.  
  
"Well, i think this enough oriental food for you. Let's get going."  
  
"Okay," Rachel said. She got up, with some difficulty, and put her coat on, while Owen paid the bill.  
  
iJust keep putting up with the pain. Only a few more months./i 


End file.
